Cualquier Mujer Del Universo
by anubis2004
Summary: Draco podría tener a cualquier mujer del universo, pero no se imagina quien va a abrirle las puertas del lado oscuro. El sexo es BASTANTE EXPLÍCITO, así que ya estáis avisados. Espero que os guste y que me lo digáis y si no os gusta también, claro


-CUALQUIER MUJER DEL UNIVERSO-  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba completamente ciego. Le habían vendado los ojos con un grueso paño negro y sobre él le habían colocado la máscara sin ojos de los Mortífagos. Ni un solo rayo de luz hubiera podido alcanzar sus pupilas.  
  
En medio de un aplastante silencio, alguien le había tomado de la mano y le había hecho subir tres escalones hasta llegar a lo que él había supuesto una especie de sitial de madera labrada. Después, las manos desconocidas le habían presionado firmemente sobre los hombros para que se sentara en él. Draco no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podía encontrarse, pero imaginaba que sería un lugar maldito, oculto a los ojos del resto de los seres humanos, un sitio inhóspito y desierto durante siglos en el que nadie sensato tuviese el valor de aventurarse. Probablemente las ruinas góticas de una iglesia abandonada, con sus ojivas como cuencas vacías y sus arbotantes, arcos y pináculos semejantes al enorme esqueleto descarnado de un dragón.  
  
A pesar de que no podía ver nada y solamente escuchaba un silencio impenetrable, Draco conocía perfectamente a todos y cada unos de los que le rodeaban en medio del silencio y la oscuridad. Sabía que allí encontraría, entre otros muchos siervos del Señor Tenebroso, a su padre, Lucius Malfoy, y a su amada madre, Narcissa; a Goyle y Crabbe, sus compañeros de fechorías en Hogwarts, quienes ya habían realizado sus votos y recibido la Marca hacía un año; a su tía Bellatrix, que había recuperado su belleza, arrebatada en Azkaban, mediante artes oscuras; a Walden McNair, amigo íntimo de su padre y asesino y verdugo por vocación. Estaba seguro incluso de la presencia de Severus Snape, su profesor de Pociones en el colegio y unos de los Mortífagos más estimados por el Amo. Todos ellos podían vanagloriarse de no tener ni una gota de sangre no mágica que contaminase su estirpe.  
  
Draco escuchó el débil eco de unos pasos a su espalda y, sin previo aviso, unas manos fuertes como garras y frías como témpanos de hielo le atenazaron los hombros. A pesar del aire gélido que se filtraba a través de las vidrieras rotas y los muros semiderruidos, finas gotas de sudor comenzaron a resbalarle por la frente. E l contacto de aquellas manos le resultaba tan repulsivo como irresistible. Una voz cuyo timbre recordaba el sonido de una tiza arañando la superficie de una pizarra rasgó la quietud y arrancó ecos en las elevadas cúpulas.  
  
-Esta es una noche que jamás olvidarás , Draco Malfoy. La noche de tu renacimiento.  
  
Draco notaba resbalar el sudor por su nuca hasta su espalda, pero no se atrevía a moverse ni un milímetro. Aquellas manos eran como tenazas sobre sus hombros, tan frías que pensó que le estaban produciendo quemaduras a través de la tela de la túnica.  
  
-La pureza de tu sangre te obliga a aceptar un compromiso más fuerte que cualquier vínculo. Esta noche pondrás tu existencia a mi servicio, y formarás parte de una estirpe superior, la de los elegidos para regir el mundo y dominar al resto de los seres. ¿Tienes ambición suficiente para aceptar este juramento? ¿Estás dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad?  
  
Conteniendo la respiración, Draco asintió. Sí, mi Amo.  
  
Tras un silencio que pareció durar eones la voz respondió.  
  
-Prepárate, pues, para la nueva era que está por venir.  
  
Tan repentinamente como había aparecido, la terrible presión de aquellas manos desapareció y el respaldo de madera donde tenía apoyada la espalda se reclinó poco a poco hasta quedar situado casi horizontalmente. Alguien le obligó a recostarse y le sujetó los brazos en cruz, fijándole las muñecas con lo que parecían unos grilletes metálicos. La postura no le resultó incómoda del todo, aunque los grilletes le apretaban bastante y los relieves labrados del respaldo se le clavaban en la espalda, desnuda bajo la túnica.  
  
Desde que Draco era muy pequeño su padre le había estado preparando para aquel momento, no con explicaciones claras, sino con alusiones sutiles, imprecisas, que habían dejado impresa en su mente infantil una sensación de temor ante lo que inevitablemente un día habría de suceder. Así pues, Draco esperó a que el dolor le atravesara como el disparo de una ballesta, pero el dolor no llegó. Alguien le quitó la máscara del rostro. Draco supo que se trataba de una persona distinta a la que le había inmovilizado las muñecas; su gesto le había resultado suave, casi gentil. Agradeció el aire fresco sobre las mejillas y la frente, y lo respiró con deleite. Quien quiera que fuese aquella persona dejó la venda sobre sus ojos. Unas manos anónimas acariciaron con suma suavidad su cara, trazando con los dedos la línea de su mandíbula y rozando sus labios. Eran unas manos suaves, ligeras y tibias. Unos labios sin rostro le besaron pero, cuando él entreabrió su boca para devolver el beso, se retiraron dejándole deseoso de más. Draco se sintió desconcertado y confuso; aquello no estaba resultando como él esperaba, aunque no podía negar que estaba gratamente sorprendido y aliviado. Notó que aquellas manos deshacían los cierres de su capa y de su túnica y las abrían de par en par. Su cuerpo quedó desnudo y expuesto y se sintió como un insecto al que van a clavar en un alfiler, y sin embargo no podía evitar que un cosquilleo de excitación le recorriera la espina dorsal. Dedos maliciosos apresaron uno de sus pezones que el frío aire nocturno había endurecido. Alguien se inclinó sobre su pecho, y los mismos labios que le habían besado, calientes y húmedos, se cerraron entorno al pezón. Draco dio un respingo ,y un estremecimiento de placer le sacudió como una corriente eléctrica. Olvidando que se hallaba maniatado intentó en vano tocar a su amante sin identidad.  
  
Era una mujer, de eso estaba seguro. Podía percibir sus largos cabellos rozándole la cara y la leve presión de sus senos en el costado mientras ella pasaba su lengua en círculos entorno a sus areolas. La lengua de la desconocida se deslizó a través de su pecho dejando un rastro húmedo hasta el vientre y lamió delicadamente su hinchado sexo. Y cuando finalmente recorrió la punta del glande con una suave succión, Draco creyó por un momento perder el juicio. La boca de ella subía y bajaba por su erección lenta, concentradamente, amenazando con volverle completamente loco. Aquel no era su primer encuentro sexual, pero ninguna de las otras veces había sentido nada semejante. El simple hecho de no poder ver ni tocar a aquella mujer, únicamente imaginarla, multiplicaba sus sensaciones por mil. Las demás mujeres no tenían ni punto de comparación con aquella desconocida porque él podía convertirla en quien deseara. Podía ser Pansy Parkinson, por ejemplo, aunque eso no le parecía particularmente excitante; siempre le había resultado demasiado fácil acostarse con ella. Podía tener el rostro y el cuerpo de Electra, su última institutriz, una preciosa bruja recién salida de la escuela, con la que había perdido la virginidad justo el verano antes de ingresar en Hogwarts. Draco tenía fundadas sospechas acerca de las razones de su padre para contratar a una mujer tan joven y hermosa como preceptora. O quizá fuese Granger, aquella sabihonda sangresucia que de repente se había convertido en un auténtico descubrimiento para él. Cierta noche del pasado curso la había seguido hasta el baño de los prefectos oculto mediante un hechizo desilusionador. La vio desnudarse parsimoniosamente e introducirse en la bañera llena de espuma perfumada, observando con admiración su cuerpo perfecto desde un rincón. Pero lo mejor había sido cuando ella comenzó acariciarse mientras pronunciaba el nombre de él entre susurros y jadeos. Draco tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida sin ni inquiera rozarse. Podía ser incluso su tía Bellatrix, quien sólo unas noches atrás se había deslizado en su cama completamente desnuda. Podía ser cualquier mujer del universo...  
  
La boca de ella continuaba recorriendo su cuerpo, lamiéndole, besándole. De vez en cuando, su lengua le acariciaba los testículos poniéndole al borde del orgasmo. Draco hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tener al menos las manos libres y poder devolverle una parte del placer que ella le estaba regalando. La desconocida apoyó las palmas de las manos en su pecho y se subió encima de él como si montase a la grupa de un caballo. Parecía muy ligera y ágil; su cuerpo menudo pesaba poco y desprendía un calor febril que hizo que Draco se estremeciese con el contacto de su piel. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la boca, pero esta vez no se retiró cuando Draco le introdujo la lengua entre los húmedos labios; por el contrario, le devolvió el beso con fiereza, mordiéndole el labio inferior y saboreando su sangre. Draco notaba las rodillas de ella firmes contra sus caderas, sus piernas abiertas y la humedad de su sexo en el vientre. Ella empezó a moverse rítmicamente, rozando de vez en cuando su erección con los labios vaginales y provocándole frenéticas oleadas de deseo. "Me voy a correr, me voy a correr de un momento a otro. Ya no puedo aguantar más...", pensó Draco febrilmente. Arqueó dolorosamente la espalda y las caderas, intentando penetrarla a ciegas, pero ella le esquivó y se sentó sobre su estómago. Su boca se acercó al oído de él y lamió con su lengua el pabellón de la oreja hasta el lóbulo.  
  
-Quieres follarme, ¿verdad? – susurró muy quedamente.  
  
Aquella voz leve y apenas audible le resultó familiar. Estuvo seguro de que la conocía o al menos la había escuchado antes en algún otro lugar. Deseó preguntarle quién era y decirle que sí, que follársela era lo único que le importaba en aquellos momentos, que todo lo demás se había borrado de su cabeza, incluso la razón por la que se encontraba allí aquella noche. Pero ella volvió a besarle una vez más con una violencia y un ansia que ahogó las palabras que él hubiera podido decirla y que no logró sino excitar a Draco aún más.  
  
La desconocida levantó entonces las caderas y separó más los muslos. Draco percibió la punta de su glande penetrando en el sexo de ella y su vagina envolviéndolo, ardiente y resbaladiza, mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él dejándole llegar hasta el fondo de su cuerpo. Draco la escuchó gemir y suspirar. Ella comenzó a moverse, subiendo y bajando sus caderas primero lentamente y con suavidad, después con movimientos más rápidos. Él también empezó a impulsar su cuerpo hacia arriba intentando penetrarla más profundamente, siguiendo con sus embestidas el ritmo de su respiración jadeante. Estaba seguro de que no podría contenerse mucho tiempo más.  
  
De repente, sin previo aviso, Draco sintió como si le hubiesen aplicado un hierro al rojo vivo en el antebrazo izquierdo. Un agónico aullido de dolor escapó de sus labios rasgando el silencio como una daga. El aire se llenó de un repulsivo hedor a carne abrasada y una espantosa sensación de quemadura, un dolor insoportable que jamás habría imaginado que podía llegar a sufrir, se extendió por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Draco temió que su cuerpo se fuera a resquebrajar y a estallar en pedazos como un cristal. Sin embargo, lejos de aturdirle, aquel dolor inimaginable pareció abrir en él una puerta, como si hubiese estado sepultado en el hielo mucho tiempo y por fin hubiera emergido a la cálida superficie. Todas sus sensaciones se multiplicaron por infinito: el goce y el dolor se fusionaron convirtiéndose en una rugiente marea de percepciones, el olor almizclado de sus cuerpos saturó el aire como un perfume, el apagado sonido de sus suspiros se transformó en voluptuoso clamor... El placer ascendió como una arrolladora espiral por todo su cuerpo apoderándose de él igual que un potente hechizo. Aumentó la potencia de sus movimientos y sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de éxtasis que se confundían con los de ella.  
  
Con un gesto brusco, la desconocida arrancó la venda de los ojos de Draco. Él alzó la cabeza y la miró, con los ojos grises nublados durante un instante por la lujuria y la mente girando en un frenético torbellino de sensaciones.  
  
Ginny Weasley estaba sentada encime de él, sus labios encarnados entreabiertos y húmedos y sus ojos entornados en una expresión de puro delirio. Su larga melena le caía desordenadamente sobre los hombros como una reluciente cascada de cobre. Sus pechos, suaves y llenos, rematados con unos pezones rosados como pequeñas guindas, se agitaban con cada embestida. Del suave montículo de vello púbico, de un tono cobrizo semejante al de su cabellera, surgía un tatuaje con la forma de una serpiente con las fauces abiertas que ascendía por su vientre y se enroscaba entorno a su ombligo, de tal modo que parecía que el reptil emergía de sus entrañas.  
  
Draco pensó en un primer momento que ella debía estar bajo el influjo de una maldición Imperius. Pero Ginny abrió sus ojos celestes de para en par y los clavó en él con una mirada inteligente, lasciva y maliciosa. Y Draco tuvo la certeza de que ella estaba disfrutando cada instante con la misma intensidad que él. La adorable boca de Ginny se curvó con una sonrisa traviesa. Todo su cuerpo relucía empapado en sudor y exhalaba un excitante fragancia a almizcle, como si la hubieran ungido con aceites perfumados.  
  
Así que la pequeña Weasley se había pasado al otro bando convirtiéndose en una gran meretriz..., pensó Draco. Al menos había demostrado ser más inteligente que el resto de su parentela. Con secreto deleite, se imaginó la cara que pondría Potter si viese a su dulce y adorada Ginny cabalgando sobre él, aullando de placer y con la Marca Oscura emergiendo de su sexo. El amor no correspondido de Ginny había resultado ser la más convincente de las razones para abrazar las artes oscuras.  
  
Deseando fervientemente que su peor enemigo pudiera verles en ese momento, Draco dio una última acometida bajo el cuerpo de ella, quien arqueó la espalda y echó hacia atrás la cabeza incapaz de contenerse ni un segundo más, y ambos alcanzaron al unísono el clímax ante la mirada orgullosa del Señor Oscuro. 


End file.
